The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computing devices, a printed circuit board (PCB) may have a plurality of slots to receive a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). Generally, each DIMM may run at a relatively high number of transfers per second when the slots are fully populated. However, in some cases one or more slots may be populated by a DIMM, and another one or more slots may be empty. In this case, the empty slot may affect the DIMM in the populated slot, causing it to run at a significantly reduced number of transfers per second.